


i know you're broken, so let me fix you

by vlossoms



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Smut, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Lately, the fans have been tweeting Michael some ugly things.Luke shows him how beautiful he is.Or, the one where Luke fucks Michael against a mirror to show him how pretty he is.





	i know you're broken, so let me fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first work on here, and I'm so excited for you to read this. It took me a few hours to do, and I don't have a beta, so any spelling errors or mistakes are accidental.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Michael sighs as he looks at himself in the full length mirror in the bathroom, shirt off and laying on the floor behind him. His phone vibrates again and again with more notifications on Twitter, from fans telling him he needs to lose weight, to cut his hair, to follow them.

@LukesPenguin_3910: Michael has been looking pretty thick lately, maybe he should lay off the chips and beer!

@hannah_reed192: Michael needs to stop dying his hair before it all falls out. And boy does he need a cut! Looking shaggy.

@tinymichaels299: if michael doesn’t follow me soon, i’m gonna get mad, its not fair he never follows fans anymore. what is his problem.

 

As he looks away from his phone on the counter he looks down at his stomach, wondering why all the hours he has put in at the gym haven’t been working. “I just don’t understand!’ he cries out, digging his fingers into his sides.

  
He groans as his phone continuously vibrates, no doubt more hate from the fans, and closes his eyes, trying to hold back the tears he can feel rising. While his eyes are shut, he doesn’t notice Luke coming up behind him, and he jerks as he feels long arms wrap loosely around his waist, and a cold nose press against his neck.

  
“What’s wrong, Michael? I heard you yelling in the living room. Ash is concerned as well, so I thought I’d come up here and check on you,” Luke mumbles into his neck. Michael whimpers and vaguely points towards his phone, the offending device vibrating once more as if to show off. “The fans, I just don’t understand. I do everything I can to make them happy, I don’t know why they hate me.”

  
“I’m sure they don’t hate you, love. What’s going on?” Luke reaches for the phone and gasps audibly at the stream of harsh words and threats popping up across the screen. “Oh love, you must know none of this is true. You definitely don’t need to lose weight, you are perfect as you are. Besides, what would I have to hold on to when I fuck you if you were just skin and bones,” Luke tries to joke. “I love you, cute little stomach, shaggy hair and all.”

  
Michael finally opens his eyes and meets Luke’s in the mirror, trying to determine if what he’s saying is the truth. He finally looks away as his eyes fall to his stomach, still not believing what the boy is telling him.

  
“How about I show you just how perfect you are to me, you deserve to know that you are my world, and no matter what that will never change.” Luke kisses his neck and and up to his ear, whispering, “Open your eyes for me love, look at me. I want you to watch me as I make you feel good. I want you to see how beautiful you are to me, when we are together like this.”

  
Michael groans again, for a different reason this time as Luke nibbles back down his neck, and across his shoulders. “Luke, please..” Luke hides his smirk against the back of his shoulder as he tries not to laugh. “What is it baby? Already desperate for me? I just fucked you last night, always so needy for more. What do you need baby? Tell me.”

  
“I need you, I need you to touch me and kiss me, I need you to fuck me... I always want more, I love you so much, always need you...” Luke stifles a groan as he continues kissing down Michael’s shoulders. “Put your hands on the mirror for me love, and lean forward. Yes, like that. Good boy, always listen so well.” As Michael leans over and pushes his ass out towards Luke, he whines. Michael loves to be praised. He loves knowing when he’s done something right to please Luke. He just loves to please Luke.

  
“Now, now baby, don’t whine. You know I’ll touch you, no need to get impatient.” Luke presses his hand against Michael’s back, and kneels down behind him. “I want you to spread yourself for me, I want to see how pretty you are baby. Just like that, now I want you to hold yourself open for me, and don’t let go, okay baby? Can you do that for me?”

  
Michael whimpers at the feeling of Luke’s warm breath washing over his hole and he whines out a quiet "yes daddy," as he waits for Luke to touch him. He jerks as he feels Luke’s tongue brush over him quickly, and moans as he feels it happen over and over again.

  
Luke smiles as he reaches up to start rubbing his hands over Michael’s supple ass, squeezing the cheeks absentmindedly. “Don’t close your eyes baby, keep watching yourself. I want you to watch as I make you come apart on my tongue. Do you want that? Do you want daddy to make you cum on just his tongue?”

  
Michael lets out a loud moan at that, pushing back against Luke as he feels his tongue pushing against his hole, and nods his head yes. Suddenly, he feels a sharp smack against his thigh, and whimpers as he realizes he didn’t answer out loud. “Sorry daddy, yes, yes... please make me cum, I need it, please... I’ll be a good boy.”

  
“I know you will baby, always a good boy for daddy. Love making you cum, baby, I’m going to start using my fingers now, alright baby? Gonna open you up, get you all nice and spread out for my cock, and fuck you against this mirror. You want that baby?”

  
“Yes, yes, please daddy, want you to fuck me, always want you in me... I love the way you fuck me, please...”

  
Luke decides that he has tortured the boy enough and quickly stands up, and walks to the bathroom cabinet, retrieving the lube they keep on hand for times like these. “Gonna get my fingers in you baby, gotta get you all loose and wet and ready to take me.”

  
As Luke brushes the tips of two lube-slick fingers against his hole, Michael moans out, grinding his hips back against them in hopes to hurry Luke along. Luke tuts as he pushes the first finger into him, groaning at the tight feel. “Ah, ah, ah, baby, you know you have to wait for daddy, don’t be greedy. God, how are you still so tight? Always so tight for me.”

  
Pumping his finger in and out a few times, he presses the tip of his middle finger against Michael’s entrance and smirks as he pushes them both in together. “Still watching? Good boy baby, ready for a third? Yes, you are doing so good, daddy is so proud.” Pushing a third finger in along with the other two, Luke spreads his fingers and smirks as he brushes against the older boy’s prostate. “Found it,” he laughs. Michael moans repeatedly and reaches down with one hand to start stroking his own cock, desperate for release. “Getting close love? I want you to cum for me, want you to cum on my fingers.” Luke keeps talking as he rubs his finger tips against Michael’s prostate, feeling the boy grind his hips back against his fingers and face, and then suddenly, Michael is clenching down on his fingers and shooting his cum all over the mirror in front of him.

  
"You've been so good for me baby, think you're ready to take me?" Luke says as he stands up behind the shorter boy. Michael groans and nods quickly, "Please Luke, please fuck me, I've been so good, please daddy.." Luke smirks because he knows Michael is babbling, he knows when his boy is in too deep.

  
"All right baby boy, I've got you, don't worry," the blonde boy grunts as he lines up his cock with Michael's hole, and rubs head of his cock against him. Pushing in the tip, Luke stops and groans out at the tight heat wrapped around him.

  
"Fuck, you always feel so good for daddy, so tight and warm." Michael whimpers and pushes his hips back, trying to get Luke to push in deeper. Luke grabs his hips tightly to stop him, and pulls his own hips back before pushing in deeper. Once his hips are pressed against the other boy, Luke moves his hands down to squeeze Michael's ass.

  
"Love the way you feel around me baby, feels so good.." Luke can already feel himself starting to lose control. One hand gripping Michael's ass, and the other going up to fist itself in his hair, Luke pulls all the way out, only to fuck back in hard. Michael moans at the feeling of the hand in his hair, and grips the edges of the mirror tighter. "Feels so good, daddy, so good.."

  
Michael knows he sounds crazy, knows he looks good, bent over in front of the mirror. He knows how good he looks, because he can see himself getting pounded into, can see Luke as he bites his lip in concentration. Luke always looks so good above him, with his hair a mess, and his muscles rippling from the force of him fucking into Michael. Luke closes his eyes as he fucks into Michael harder, reaching the hand from Michael's hair down to wrap around his cock. "Want you to cum for me again, baby, I won't last much longer, you feel so good around me." Michael moans as he can feel his orgasm starting to form, clenching his hole around Luke's cock to help him cum. "Yes, yes, please cum in me daddy, wanna feel it, wanna feel you."

  
Thrusting into Michael two, three, four more times, Luke groans as he feels the older boy clench around him, pushing him over the edge. "Come on baby, cum for daddy, you've been so good, so good for me," Luke whispers in his ear as he pumps Michael's cock faster, squeezing around the head.

  
The boy moans as he cums for the second time that night, twitching from the overstimulation, and whines as Luke pulls out.

Luke hums as he starts kissing up Michael's back, running his hands up his sides before turning the boy around to face him.

"You are so beautiful baby, always so pretty, I love you," Luke whispers as he reaches both hands up to pull Michael's face to his, plaacing a soft kiss to his lips. "Lets get you a bath baby, get you all cleaned up. Then we can go lay down and cuddle, okay?"

  
Michael nods in agreement and allows himself to be led towards their tub, and Luke smiles as he turns the water on to begin filling it up. "Go on baby, jump in, gonna get you clean."

  
Reaching for the cloth on the edge of the tub, Luke starts to clean Michael up, wiping the cloth between his legs and up and over his tummy, and kisses the boy softly. "How are you feeling love? Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

  
"I guess," Michael mumbles. "I don't even know, its like the fans hate me. They tell me I need to lose weight, that I'm ugly, that I'm going bald and my hair is bad, I just don't understand why they hate me."

  
Luke sighs, grabbing the shampoo and lathering some up in his hands and working it through the boys hair. "I don't think they hate you love, I think some of them are just too critical, and it's so easy to be vocal with social media. I wish I could make it all stop baby."

  
Michael closes his eyes as Luke pushes his head down to start to rinse out the shampoo, wishing he wasn't so prone to the negative comments. "I just don't understand why its always me. Calum and Ashton don't get nearly as many bad comments, and neither do you, it's always at me... How can I make the fans love me?" Reaching a hand out to pull Michael up and out of the tub, Luke wraps a towel around him and drains the tub, trying to figure out what to say to the boy. "Baby, they love you already. And for the ones that are cruel, we just have to ignore them, I know its hard, and it's always so easy to get wrapped up in the negative, but its possible, we just have to try."

  
Michael leans up to press a quick kiss to Luke's mouth and follows him into the bedroom. Luke crawls under the sheets on the bed first and lifts the corner of the covers for Michael to slip into next to him.

  
Wrapping his arms around the older boy, Luke pulls him close and kisses his forehead. "Just remember that I love you always, no matter how you look. You will always be perfect to me."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

@Luke5sos: Remember, spread love, not hate.


End file.
